1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held electric tool having a transmission situated in a transmission housing, which is switchable at least between a first gear having a high torque and a second gear having a low torque, via an operable switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such hand-held electric tools are known from the related art, in which an associated transmission is switchable between two or more gears. These transmissions have two or more transmission stages, one transmission stage associated with a specified fast gear, having a low torque, being put out of service or released by shifting a suitable switching element for switching into or out of this gear. In this case, the switching element is shifted over a switching range that is developed as a neutral transition position.
It is disadvantageous in the related art that the transmission of such electric tools under a load are not reliably able to be switched over, so that a user of these tools has to switch them off and on again after a corresponding switchover process, in order to finish the switchover process.